Contact arrangements suitable for use in conjunction with printed circuit boards have previously been disclosed. Thus, for example, spring members which are forced down manually against electrically conductive strips and into contact with the strips have been disclosed. When the manual force ceases to be applied, the aforementioned contact will also cease. Also previously disclosed is an arrangement of switching members which, subject to the application of force, will present the aforementioned spring members for the purpose of establishing the aforementioned contact and/or for interrupting the contact. Also the use of groups of springs with contact springs on the circuit board has been proposed.